


Claiming your Demon

by Dark3rHorizons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark3rHorizons/pseuds/Dark3rHorizons
Summary: Soon after Bobby strong arms Crowley into voiding their contract and earning back ownership of his own soul he can't help but miss having the demon show up from time to time to bicker with him. Little does he know that a being from a past relationship has shown back up in Crowley's life and has tried to take ownership of the demon, Bobby has to decide how he feels about Crowley and if he can stand to leave him this being's prisoner.





	1. A Troubling conversation

It had been a surprisingly quiet couple weeks for the old hunter. Bobby had barely any calls from confused hunters or the Winchester's which put him on edge. He knew he should be enjoying this seldom occurring quiet spell he was currently in but something was nagging at the back of his mind, he was missing something or someone who would usually have shown up at least four or five times by now.  
Crowley hadn't popped into the hunter's house for a couple weeks now, the last he'd seen of the demon was when he had finally managed to get one over on the king of Hell who ended up having to void their deal and hand Bobby back ownership of his soul. Bobby never quite understood why the suit clad hell-spawn seemed so attached to his ratty old soul in the first place, he highly doubted that his was at all special but he had concluded that the demon might just hate loosing to anyone never mind an old drunk like Bobby. To reach as high a rank as King of the Damned he imagined it took a strong stomach and a stronger resolve to hold onto any and all power he could get his demonic claws into and refuse to let go no matter what.  
Bobby hated to admit it but he had enjoyed their back and forth flirtatious arguing, he felt truly challenged by the demon and couldn't help but think that the demon felt the same way seeing as he had always appeared with a large grin on his face whenever summoned to the Singer household. Bobby found himself grinning fondly over his bottle of beer as he sat and thought about this strange being who seemed to have had a lasting effect on his life.  
Sighing Bobby placed his beer on top of the pile of books that littered his old coffee table and raised himself creakily to his feet. He made his way around his cluttered home office collecting the materials for that summoning spell he could probably recite in his sleep at this point. Bobby couldn't believe what he was about to do never in his long life did he think he would be summoning the King of Hell simply because he missed the son of a bitch.  
The bowl in front of him spat flames upward after Bobby held his bleeding palm over it. The hunter looked around his dusty house but saw no sign of Crowley. Surprised at how disappointed he felt Bobby began to clear up the ingredients lying around when he nearly jumped clear out of his skin as he turned and saw a man he did not recognise.  
"What the Hell!" Bobby yelled in alarm grabbing the nearby shotgun from bellow the desk and aiming at the stranger.

The strange man in turn looked disinterestedly around the peeling wallpaper and dust covered stacks of books before turning back to the shaken hunter and saying.

"What business have you exactly that requires my Crowley?" He sneered up at the hunter from his casual leaning position on the opposite wall of the small room.

Bobby stared perplexed at him, whatever he was he was as well dressed as Crowley usually would be and his accent was so similar to the demon's if the stranger hadn't mentioned Crowley in the third person Bobby would have believed that the demon king had shown up possessing a different body for some unknown reason. He took in the neatly trimmed dark brown hair and clean shaven face of this demon? Before he seemed to gather himself after the shock enough to ask.

"Where is Crowley?" 

Bobby could've kicked himself for how sheepish he sounded he's only been hunting demons for most of his life no big deal. He found himself weirdly put off by the character in front of him. Was Crowley able to choose whether or not to answer when he's summoned? Was he sending out his demons to answer him instead because he was angry at the hunter for besting him last time they saw each other? Bobby cursed himself for even trying to summon the demon he knew inviting demons into his home for no particular reason other than becoming weirdly attached was a good way to get yourself killed if nothing else. 

"Crowley is a little tied up at the moment honey, but I would happily take a message for him." The man in front of him said in a threateningly companionable tone that had great depths of malice under the surface. 

Bobby huffed out a long sigh before finally answering this creature's opening question. "Guess I don't really have any business for Crowley just wanted to....check in?"

He grimaced at the connotations of his statement he refused to accept that Crowley meant anything to him but still this guy seemed so weirdly possessive of Crowley it was weird he was answering calls for him referring to the King as his and using the words tied up Bobby felt like that was a very literal sentiment. He still had no idea how he felt at the thought of Crowley's possible abduction and imprisonment, should he bother to save a demon King? 

"Now what would a hunter of your calibre be doing checking in on a demonic little nobody such as Crowley?" The being sneered back at Bobby taking out a black silk handkerchief from his tailored looking red wine coloured suit and holding it over his nose as if the smell of the house offended his sensibilities. 

The statement along with the rudeness of the gesture carried out by this guy riled Bobby up more than he expected. 

" Just who the fuck do you think ye are decidin who I should or shouldn't be checkin in on! Maybe you should let Crowley answer his own goddamn calls and he can decide!" Bobby roared at the stranger spit flying, and suddenly realising he was maybe a little more tipsy than he thought he had been.

"My apologies for the impoliteness, the name's Solomon. Crowley and I go way back, in fact he used to belong to me a couple hundred years ago who do you think taught him to speak properly? Before me he sounded like an uneducated Scottish savage and acted like one too. Before me he couldn't even grasp the meaning of sophistication, before me he couldn't even tie a tie. Before me he was nothing. Don't worry about him sunshine he got away from me once a long time ago left me for dead too but daddy's back and you don't have to bother checking in on him again he'll be well looked after" 

With a solicitous wink and a devious laugh Solomon disappeared from Bobby's study leaving the hunter with a strong feeling of unease. 

"Damn It!" The hunter yelled into the empty space where that slimy Solomon character had once stood. 

There was no way he was going to leave Crowley in the hands of that thing he thought as he set to work opening books on lore and looking up anything and everything about creatures going by the name Solomon. He knew he would need help to pull this off but he had no idea how receptive the boys would be at the prospect of risking their lives for Crowley of all things. Bobby didn't dwell too much on how protective he suddenly felt about the snarky demon he had grown accustomed to as he picked up his phone and called the boys.

~To Be Continued~

I liked to find a reason why Crowley speaks with an English accent instead of a Scottish one and figured it would be interesting if he had his Scottish accent tortured out of him.  
Next chapter will actually have Crowley in it, not sure how far I will go with what's being done to him by Solomon might not describe him being raped but added that discretion tag there just in case will add notes at the top of the next chapter if it does get very dark.


	2. When your past comes knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Crowley waking up in Solomon's grasps and going along with his demands to spare his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will get quite dark might be an idea to skip this chapter if you aren't comfortable reading it.  
Rape/non con in this chapter  
There will be no more in any future chapters.

There was a high pitched ringing in Crowley's ears, he strained against his bindings in an attempt to cover his eyes from the bright light suddenly blinding him and waking him from a fitful sleep filled with nightmares about someone he had not dared to think about for a long time.  
There was a voice behind him, so familiar to him but he couldn't place it just yet his head was pounding and his eyes were struggling to adjust to the brightness of his place of captivity. 

Finally managing to fully wake up he knew he must have been poisoned or cursed in some way for him to feel so...human. At that thought Crowley attempted to sit up and take stock of his surroundings only to find his arms chained to the posts of a very ornate looking four poster bed. He felt a stab of panic settle into his stomach as he realised who's bed he was chained to, he turned around to find the last person he ever wanted to see again smiling down at him a glass of whiskey in hand. 

"Hello beautiful" Solomon leered down at Crowley. "Long time no see, let me think. The last time I saw you was right after I woke up with you over me wielding that stupid enchanted dagger and then here's the kicker." 

He leaned over Crowley Straddling his hips and resting his forehead against Crowley's as a show of dominance over the demon.

"You fucking stabbed me seventeen times" He growled out at him.

Crowley tried to stop himself from shaking as Solomon began running his fingers over Crowley's bared chest in a menacing fashion. Crowley hadn't even realised he was nude on the bed he was too shocked at the apparent resurrection of one of the only creatures who had ever truly broken him. 

"Of course I had planned to torture you for a couple thousand years or until I grew bored of you and then killed you like you deserve baby. But seeing you like this makes me remember how fucking powerful you made me feel when I used to have you on your knees begging for my cock in your mouth to stop me from tearing you open"

As he was talking one of Solomon's hands travelled downwards finding Crowley's dick and squeezing until the demon cried out from the pain. His other hand gripped Crowley's hair forcing him to face the other tears in his eyes from the roughness of the other's handling of him. 

"You remember the fun we used to have little one?" 

When Crowley didn't reply he received a sharp smack to the face causing him to to gasp from the pain the grip on his dick was vice like and he could feel himself beginning to feel faint from it. He tried to fight against the pain he wanted desperately to show no fear to the ancient evil on top of him but there was something that was making him weaker possibly whatever Solomon had done to him to be able to take him prisoner in the first place. 

"I..I remember" Crowley gasped out as the other had raised his hand to strike again at his insolence. 

A deep hatred of himself burned in his gut that he was allowing this being to have such an effect on him. Hundreds of years Crowley had spent away from Solomon getting stronger proving that he was someone to be feared not owned. Hundreds of years yet in this moment Crowley felt as helpless as he had when he was fresh off the rack and traded to Solomon to become the creature's plaything. He had endured the torture and the rape at the hands of Solomon pretending to be subservient to him even pretending to love this monster lying over him. Crowley had taken everything that was thrown at him and had not only survived but defeated him. Now he was caught in the same trap from years before he knew what was going to happen next but that didn't make it any easier for him.

For hours Solomon teased him making sure to keep Crowley aroused throughout his ministrations he used holy water and a silver dagger to burn and cut the demon under him until Crowley begged him to stop. He finally forced Crowley onto his hands and knees as was his favourite position from before when he decided to finally fuck Crowley he wanted him to feel exposed and vulnerable at his hands and it worked. When Solomon finally entered Crowley it was with no mercy he fucked him roughly not allowing the demon time to adjust to the intrusion and with no lubrication. After what felt like hours of the humiliating violence Crowley heard Solomon's deep groans of pleasure turn louder and more desperate until he felt the other stiffen behind him and a hot liquid pulsating inside of him. Crowley wanted to be sick he wanted to click his fingers and cause Solomon to explode in an entirely different way instead he cried out in pain as the other slid out of him laughing at the state he had left Crowley in and giving him a sharp smack to his backside. 

"There's my good little slut. Didn't know how much I missed fucking you baby." Solomon spoke with a grin on his face. 

Solomon ran his hands over the curve of Crowley's ass before bending and biting down onto the soft skin he found there ignoring the yelp Crowley made as the burning sensation from the teeth puncturing the already sensitive skin.

"Daddy's gotta run sweetheart I'll be back for you later." 

With that Solomon was gone and Crowley was left in his mess.


	3. Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby and the boy's have to work the case to figure out who they're up against, how they kill him and where to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break in updates had a busy couple days but have found the time now to give you this next chapter.

Bobby rushed from his study and out his front door as he heard the familiar noise of the impala's old engine rumbling to a halt on the gravel outside his house. There he saw Sam and Dean exiting the car both looking tired and not all the way pleased to be at the auto- salvage Bobby called home. 

"Hey Bobby" Sam and Dean greeted him in unison with some half- hearted smiles. 

"Come on in ya idjits!" Bobby called back before retreating into the house leaving the door open for them expectantly.

Once the boys had set down their duffel bags and helped themselves to some cold beers from the fridge they made their way through to the study where they had correctly guessed the elder hunter had returned to his research. 

"So, why exactly are we hunting this Solomon guy? I mean I know you said he seemed evil but right now all we know is he has taken Crowley, isn't that sort of a good thing? Why don't we just let them fight this one out and we just kill the one left standing?" Dean said while looking expectantly at Sam to agree with him who in turn took a large gulp from his beer to avoid having to pick a side.

Bobby in turn made a big show of marking his page in the book he had been reading with a folded page likely torn out of a notebook, crossing the t's and dotting the I's on his note pad that he had been scribbling in previously and slamming shut the large tome before levelling Dean with a stern look that could have made a Wendigo shit itself.

"Because Dean if this Solomon fella has managed to take Crowley prisoner then he has ta be one powerful bastard. From what I gathered about this powerful bastard through our albeit short conversation is that he is a powerful bastard with a shit attitude who I am sure would use Crowley's power and status to do all sorts of fucked up shit to anything that stands in his path. Also although he tried to weasel out of our deal to give me back my soul the demon he has captured did give me back the use of my legs without me askin." Bobby paused unsure of how to finish the sentiment without causing the boys to think he's been put under some kind of a spell by said demon. "If we do save Crowley then at least we know who is running things downstairs and we have information about him that we can use if he get's out of line again so pick up a book" He motions to the large stack sitting vicariously close to the edge of the desk. "Shut yer mouths and get readin"

The Winchesters turned to look at each other for half a second before deciding that Bobby's rant did hold truth to it and they both stepped forward picking up a book each and got to work. 

The research turned out to be slow there was little to nothing about anything called Solomon turning up any promising leads and Bobby felt himself beginning to panic about his chances of actually saving Crowley. Right when he was about to voice his worries Sam piped up.

"There's a note here in this Dad's journal about a time he had been hunting a 'Grootslang' that had taken to calling itself Solomon." Sam's eyes moved over the page quickly and his brows furrowed at the information given."Apparently Grootslang are one of the most ancient creatures to walk the earth created before humans they are hyper-intelligent and extremely deadly, so deadly that God attempted to destroy all of them but some survived by hiding in caves. They can take on any form they see fit to charm their prey and are known to be fuelled by greed often with large stashes of diamonds and gold. Solomon managed to escape dad by taking on a different form and leaving town before he had managed to close in on him but he did mention that the creature appeared injured in some way which could be why it chose to run instead of fight him." 

"Sammy that's brilliant! Does he mention how you kill this thing?" Dean Chimed in the excitement at the prospect of killing something so ancient evident in his voice.

"In one of his storage units there should be a dagger enchanted with the blood of a fallen angel. When using this dagger you have to carve out the heart and burn it until there's nothing but ashes left otherwise it can reanimate itself if given enough time to heal although this process would take a couple hundred years." Sam finished closing the journal and looking expectantly at Bobby.

"Well where is this storage locker then? Let's get moving!" Bobby said as he moved quickly towards the door while pulling on his jacket and adjusting the blue ball cap on his head.

Luckily the trip to the storage locker ended up being only a five hour round trip with a stop for dinner and pie at Dan's Diner on the way back. The dagger was locked in a warded antique wooden box leading them to believe that it would definitely be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands. They had managed to find the code to the pad lock on the box by decoding a cryptic message written in the back of the journal. Bobby held the elegant little silver dagger with it's carved wooden handle and took in the runes etched along the blade in a language he had never come across. The boys were taking a well deserved sleep after they had returned to Bobby's house but Bobby himself was busy planning the next stage of their rescue mission, finding out where Crowley was being held. 

Bobby of course knew a summoning spell for Crowley but had never heard of a location spell, before heading to bed Sam had managed to track where the king's last incoming call had triangulated from. The call had been made by a number listed under the name of 'Moray Greer' and had triangulated in Durango Colorado after which the signal had been lost meaning that the phone had been switched off or disposed of. Bobby had no clue what business the King of Hell had in Colorado but realised that the call had been made fifteen days before. Had Crowley been abducted for fifteen days already? Was it likely that he would even still be alive by now? Bobby began to panic before remembering that Solomon hadn't spoken in the past tense when referring to Crowley and seemed far too attached to just kill him unless the demon did something to anger him first. Bobby knew Crowley was never one to back down in a fight and would be spouting snarky remarks left and right if taken prisoner by anyone. He just had to keep hoping that the demon would stay calm and not provoke this ancient monster but he had no idea how likely this would be. 

Bobby suddenly gripped by an idea he honestly blamed sleep deprivation for him not thinking to try already and opened up a new tab on his laptop and searching the name 'Moray Greer'. The face staring back at him from a number of websites discussing the billionaire oil tycoon and owner of many prisons across America was Solomon's. Under the property listings for Mr Moray Greer was a rather lavish mansion out near Goliad Texas.

"Found ya you sly bastard!" Bobby yelled no doubt startling Sam and Dean awake upstairs. "Boys!" Bobby yelled collecting his gear and taking a long swig from his beer bottle that had previously been forgotten. "Looks like we're goin to Goliad Texas"

Bobby knew they would be driving all night and most of the next day to get there he made a small prayer in his head that Crowley didn't do anything to get himself killed in the meantime. He heard the grumbling sounds of the Winchester boys grabbing their bags and following him out the door and to the Impala.


	4. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's finally have Crowley and Bobby in the same room!

Sixteen long excruciating days Crowley had been chained to a bed and at the nonexistent mercy of Solomon. He had been beaten, stabbed, burned, sodomised and humiliated for sixteen long excruciating days. Crowley knew he could take everything Solomon would throw at him, he had done so before and survived and every powerful monster who had tried to break him since had failed to. Crowley knew he could survive this but at this point in time he almost felt as if he didn't want to. He knew if he allowed himself to let go of himself and allow Solomon to break him, mould him into the perfect slave he wanted that his current level of suffering would end. Crowley knew though from experience that letting go is something he could never do no matter how much pain and humiliation he would suffer he would get the fuck back up and he would crush them when the time came. He thought that he had killed Solomon all those years ago. He had made a deal with Lillith, she would provide him with a weapon that would kill Solomon and he would in turn pledge his loyalty to her. She was his golden ticket out of his master's grasp but it seems that she hadn't given him the right weapon which he probably would've been angrier about it if he too hadn't broken their deal years later when he started working with the Winchesters to keep Lucifer in his cage therefore going against Lillith's wishes. Crowley thought it very unlikely that anyone was coming to his rescue and at this point he didn't want anyone to, he couldn't bare the thought of anyone seeing him like this.

Little did he know that his unexpected knight in a ball cap was on the warpath and would soon be risking life and limb to save Crowley.

..................................................................................

"Sixteen days! That creature has had him for sixteen days already! We don't have time to sleep every minute we're not there the likelihood we find him alive get's slimmer!" Bobby could barely breathe he had been shouting so loud.

"Bobby you're freaking out there's no way you can hunt anything like this you look like you're gonna give yourself a freakin coronary!" Dean yelled back pulling the car into the parking lot of the cheapest motel he could find. 

"Bobby none of us have slept, we've been driving for eighteen hours we need to think this through. I say we sleep the rest of the afternoon and we hit this house at the cover of night that way we kill this thing we get Crowley and we stay alive." Sam added in a calm but authoritative voice.

Still grumbling Bobby made his way out of the impala along with Sam and Dean and got themselves checked into the motel.

The white mansion with large arching windows was over the top and gaudy in the pictures but that wasn't even close to how over the top and gaudy the whole place looked in person. The mile long driveway was lined on either side by immaculately cut rose bushes and the perfectly cut grass covering the acres of grounds around the building glimmered with an early morning dew in the moonlight. The mansion looked like it had three floors and possibly a basement there were lights still on in what looked like the living room on the ground floor and a faint light up at the far right hand side on the third floor.

"Okay me and Dean are going to do a sweep of the house find Solomon and kill him while Bobby you try and find Crowley and sneak him out, remember if he finds you silver bullets will stun him long enough for us to get him with the dagger" Sam whispered where they were crouched down amongst some shrubbery round the back of the house. 

Dean crept forward using one of his small knives to pick the lock on the nearest window and silently pushed it open. The three of them climbed inside as silently as possible, closing the window behind them to avoid raising any alarms. They found themselves in a garishly furnished dinning room that had a table that could seat what looked like fifty people. A large fireplace on one wall had a large taxidermy rhino head mounted above it. A large crystal chandelier loomed over the centre of the ridiculously large dinning table. The three of them looked at each other and all rolled their eyes in unison almost causing them to break their silence with laughter but they quickly remembered their reason for being in this ridiculous house and Sam and Dean headed through a door that they guessed would lead them into the main hallway. Bobby followed but split off from them up the marble staircase while they made their way into the living room and when all of a sudden a whole load of yelling and crashing could be heard Bobby forgot his stealth and began running up the stairs to the third floor.

Bobby ran to the end of the long corridor and stood outside of the door with the small amount of light shinning from within. Taking a deep breath he pulled the door open. 

Bobby gasped at the sight of Crowley barely conscious, covered in wounds, naked and chained to the bed. The demon had flinched visibly when the door to his room had been opened expecting more torment. He seemed completely shocked that it was Bobby who had opened the door. Bobby rushed forwards and began rummaging around for the keys to his chains, finding them in the dresser across the room he unlocked the handcuffs. Crowley was shaking and seemed to be either in so much pain or shock that he didn't seem able to speak.

"You're gonna be okay, you're safe now I gotcha" Bobby said softly removing the battered flannel shirt he was wearing over his grey T-shirt and helped Crowley put it on. 

Bobby then began searching through the drawers for some kind of trousers for Crowley to wear when he found a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms in the bottom drawer of the bedside table after finding some mentally scarring equipment in all the other ones. Bobby couldn't imagine what Crowley had been through and knew he couldn't think about it just not or he might loose his head. He helped Crowley to his feet and into the trousers before they both made their way to the door. Bobby couldn't help but notice that Crowley could barely walk, he suspected his right ankle had been broken specifically to stop him from being able to run.

"Am sorry but i gotta get you out of here" Bobby said before bending down and scooping the confused and startled demon over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. With only a few noises of protest from Crowley Bobby managed to make his way past the fray in the living room unseen. 

They made it out the window and powered by adrenaline and the knowledge that Crowley was still alive Bobby ran all the way across the grounds and to the impala throwing open the back door and placing Crowley in as gently as he could. Bobby ran across to the other side and got in. While waiting for the boys he gave Crowley a once over assessing if any of his wounds were immediately life threatening. 

Ten minutes later Sam and Dean came into view Sam holding something wrapped in a blood soaked expensive looking white towel and Dean wiping the blood stained blade on his jeans before getting into the driver's seat. They sped off into the night in an awkward silence Sam occasionally glancing in the wing mirror at Bobby and the shell shocked Demon. It was about an hour into the trip before Crowley finally broke the silence. His voice was so quiet and unsure that they almost hadn't heard him.

"You killed him right?" 

Sam after taking a moment to process his question replied. "Yeah, Dean killed him and carved out his heart. We're gonna make a stop soon once we're out off the main roads and burn it."

Crowley only nodded in response it seemed that Sam's words were all the assurance he needed because by the time they next stopped the car the demon was asleep with his forehead resting against the cold glass of the car window. 

"Didn't think demons sleep" Dean commented when they got out the car leaving Crowley inside to rest.

"Don think they're supposed to" Bobby replied looking anxiously at the passed out Crowley. "He ain't healin either" He added as all the bruising on his neck and face were still visible and hadn't seemed to improve in the time that had past. 

"We'll figure out what's going on later first we need to burn this thing" Dean said after thinking about Bobby's observations and the implications of them. 

"We should go back to your house Bobby it's the safest place we can take him in the mean time" Sam added while setting up their small bonfire.

"No arguments here" Bobby replied new worries in his mind about his demon but he knew that whatever happens he wouldn't let any harm come to him. He hadn't realised when he started thinking of Crowley as his demon but right now he had no energy left to spend on worrying about it. 

They watched the heart burn until there was only ashes left then they were back on the road.


	5. Less distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make it back to Bobby's house and there is some cute mother hening from the grouchy old hunter.

The Impala finally pulled up outside of Bobby's house, night had fallen once again and all the occupants of the car were exhausted. Sam and Dean had taken turns driving and they made as few stops as possible so they could finally reach the house again. Most of the journey had been spent listening to music Bobby had watched Crowley slowly as the demon slept periodically. When Crowley was awake he seemed lost in a daze looking out the window or fiddling with a lose thread of the sleeve of the blue flannel shirt Bobby had given him.

Now though they had made it back to Bobby's in one piece which Bobby hadn't expected, he was proud of his boy's for their part in the rescue mission he knew it was difficult for them to understand why he wanted to do it but they hadn't been too vocal about it. Bobby walked round to Crowley's side of the car and opened the door. Crowley had woken up at the sound of the door and was looking up at him shyly he looked dishevelled to say the least from the usual perfection of his black suit to looking like he'd been hit by a truck and wearing some hand me downs. 

"Don't fight me on this okay? You ain't walking anywhere on that ankle" Bobby said as he lifted Crowley from the car and carried him to the house bridal style. 

Sam had already unlocked the door and was holding it open for them to make their way through. Bobby had a guest room that he usually left made up for any hunters who were having trouble with the law to hide out until they felt the heat was off them. Bobby made his way to said guest room placing Crowley on the bed as gently as he could so he didn't agitate any of his wounds.

"This probably isn't the same standard of luxury you're normally accustomed to but it'll have to do till you're back on your feet." He said teasingly trying to lift some of the awkwardness from the air.

"With everything I've done to you Robert it's much more luxury than I deserve" Crowley replied the exhaustion clear in his voice and with a sad smile he finally made eye contact with Bobby. Bobby hadn't realised till then that the demon had been avoiding it possibly because he was embarrassed about needing rescued.

"What you've done to me? You helped me walk again the least I can do is return the favour." 

Bobby went rummaging in the bedside table before pulling out a small medical kit.

"Can I have a look?" He asked gesturing to Crowley's right ankle.

Once getting a weary looking nod in response he got to work rolling up Crowley's trouser leg slowly he examined the ankle. It was bruised an angry purple, looked swollen and sat at a weird angle. Definitely broken Bobby thought before looking up at Crowley with sympathetic eyes.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch take a deep breath"

Crowley gave him a sombre nod taking an audible breath in and as he did Bobby moved the bone back into place causing a loud yelp of pain from the man beside him. Bobby made a make- shift splint using some metal rods and wrapping some bandage thickly around it.

"Okay not so bad now, but I can see yer bleedin through my shirt"

As Bobby reached toward the buttons of the shirt Crowley reeled back shaking badly. Shit was all Bobby could think in that moment he didn't want to rush Crowley he could only guess what horrible things were done to him in that house. He had seen the bruising to his hips and the mean looking bite mark on one of his ass cheeks, he could tell from the context of how he had found him what had been going on in that house. Bobby felt a surge of anger hit his stomach, he wished it was him that had dealt the final blow to that son of a bitch Solomon. He pulled his hands back and sat facing Crowley he held his hands in the air so the demon knew he wasn't attempting to attack him. 

"Shit I'm sorry Crowley I know that wasn't a great way to approach that." He spoke as softly as he could to help the demon relax again. "If you're bleeding I have to patch you up I saw some real mean looking wounds on you. I'm not gonna hurt you, please will you show me where you're hurt?"

The trembling died down and Crowley still looking panicked slowly nodded his head. He began unbuttoning the shirt Bobby had given him but once all the buttons were undone he sat there crumpling the fabric in his hands not yet ready to feel that exposed in front of someone who had until recently been more of an enemy than an ally. 

Bobby slowly moved until his hands were over Crowley's careful not to grasp him tightly he held his hands softly trying to convey some comfort and reassurance to him. 

"You're safe with me, not gonna hurt you but I'm not gonna rush you either take you're time it's okay I just want to get you cleaned up and we can all get some sleep."

Crowley held his gaze while he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders revealing lines of small deep criss-crossing cuts along his chests and sides. Bobby wiped rubbing alcohol over each one Crowley only twitching from the pain of them not allowing himself to appear weak while he was shirtless in front of the hunter. Bobby secured bandages over the cuts that were still bleeding and moved on to look at the burns the demon had. Bobby felt ill seeing that the worst of the holy water burns were over his nipples, he could almost feel the burning pain over his own. Blushing slightly he applied some cream over them and covered them too with the bandage. Bobby repeated these actions over Crowley's back as quickly as he could and when the time came for it Crowley took off the silk pyjama bottoms after some hesitation. Bobby was as fast and as gentle as possible treating Crowley with as much care as he could offer he didn't want to do anything to upset the demon who had put so much trust in him to even allow him to do this in the first place. Bobby went to his room to get some clothes to give Crowley he came back through and handed him a pair of boxers that would most likely be slightly too big for him.

"They're clean i swear" Bobby said with a shy smile.

He felt a surge of pride that he managed to get a small chuckle from the demon who took the offered boxers and slipped them on as fast as he could despite the pain he was in. The trousers from bobby's pyjama drawer were too long in the leg for Crowley and the arms of the shirt needed rolled up too. Bobby couldn't help the little chuckle at the sight of the king who looked like he had picked up the wrong bag at the laundromat. Crowley caught him giggling and tried to fix him with a sneer before looking down at the moth eaten red flannel shirt he now adorned and bursting into giggles too. 

"Stop it! It's not my fault all you Americans are giants I'm not even that small!" Crowley sat on the bed pretending to be in a huff but Bobby could see the movements of his back that his laughter was causing. 

"I didn't say a thing, but you're gonna struggle to reach he top shelf in my kitchen so i'll be sure ta hide the best snacks up there" He replied teasingly.

"To think they say I'm the evil one." Crowley replied with a small smile still on his face.

Bobby hovered awkwardly by the door for a few more moments happy to see some life restored in the demon.

"If you need anything I'm just down the hall so just shout, no walking I mean it and get some rest" 

"Yes mother" was the response he got so he turned out the light and closed the door walking to his own room feeling slightly bemused.


	6. Bedside manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of fluff and a lot of confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the time between the last chapter and this one ended up getting some serious fresher's flu and it kicked my ass.

Bobby woke up with a start, he looked at his digital clock on the bedside table noting that it was two in the morning. He threw off his covers to a heap at the foot of the bed and jumped into action with the speed of a soldier jumping into battle which he knew might end up being the case when he finds the source of his disturbance. He was outside Crowley's door he could hear the demon screaming through it and could see Sam poking his head out his door in a daze. He opened the door and found Crowley sitting up in bed his eyes wide with fresh terror. Bobby's eyes did a sweep of the room but noted there wasn't any intruders in a dark corner or any immediate danger for him to face. He walked to the side of the bed cautiously and switched on the lamp that sat n the side- table. Now with the lamplight he could see the sheen of sweat over Crowley's face and neck and the way he was gripping the comforter for dear life still reeling from what Bobby assumed were night terrors that caused this level of fear. Bobby sighed and sat on the bed, he moved until his back was against the sideboard and stretched his legs out before turning to the other man. He reached out and rubbed soothing circles on the demon's back trying to bring him back to the present. Bobby noted the strangeness of performing this comfort ritual he used to do for the boy's when they woke from a nightmare all those times they stayed the night and now here he was doing he same to some demon who was probably a couple hundred years old. 

"Just a dream, nothing's gonna get you here you're okay" Bobby said yawning deeply and closing his eyes for a moment.

He felt Crowley release the tension in his back, the demon seemed to take in his surroundings and turned his gaze to the hunter lying beside him and trying to comfort him from his nightmare. Bobby imagined that the demon was also taking in the ridiculousness of the situation, he watched the demon watch him until he had enough of the staring contest and reached out again. Crowley allowed the hunter to pull him until he was lying with his head on the other's chest. The demon froze up again at the unexpected show of kindness and probably the first time he had been held in a non-aggressive way for a long time. 

Bobby turned out the lamp and found himself drifting off again comforted by the warmth of the man he was holding. He knew that he needed to figure out his feelings for this demon pretty quickly before he jumped into something he wasn't ready for, he hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone since his wife had died all those years ago. For now though he was content to let himself sleep in a bed with someone he cared about.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Crowley awoke to the daylight filtering in through the thin curtains and the sound of snoring above him. He looked up to see the sleeping face of one Robert Singer and felt a surge of joy that the night before hadn't been a figment of his imagination. Crowley had expected the grumpy old hunter to have at most talked to him when he came to his room last night just until he had calmed down again. The last thing he had expected was the Hunter to climb into bed with him and pull him into a hug. He never took Robert for the cuddling type but he had to admit to himself it was a nice feeling. he had no new nightmares after he fell asleep again that night listening to Bobby's slow breathing and the steady beating of his heart. 

The hunter opened his eyes then and Crowley felt embarrassment wash over him as he had been caught staring at the man. Robert yawned rubbing a hand over his eyes and through his beard before looking back at Crowley.

"Mornin princess, don't know about you but I am definitely in need of a coffee"

With that the man untangled himself from the demon and got up stretching out his back and then made his way towards the kitchen. Crowley guessed that Bobby was also probably embarrassed about spending the night cuddled up to the demon, he was intrigued by the weird way the human had been behaving towards him. The first time he had met Robert he had shot him in the chest and now the hunter was setting up rescue missions and holding him while he slept. Crowley didn't even know why he had been sleeping lately demons don't need to sleep unless they take some serious damage or aren't very powerful. He knew Solomon had done something to mess with his powers he couldn't feel them whenever he tried to call upon them to heal himself or move the lamp across the room, the lamp stayed in place and so did the bruises that littered his vessel. The thought that he couldn't protect himself terrified Crowley he had been weakened and people who are usually his enemies had seen him at his weakest. Maybe Bobby had held him because he pitied him after finding him in this state but that didn't explain why the Hunter had rescued him in the first place, all Crowley knew was that he could also really use that coffee.


	7. Heart to heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more of the back story about Crowley and Solomon and some good, old fashioned fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of activity had some real bad writers block had no idea where I wanted to take the story but I'm back on track!

Bobby rushed down to the kitchen and started busying himself with making coffee. He had noticed the small note left on the table in Sam's handwriting.

\- Found a case out of town will be back asap will call when we have the chance S - 

Bobby was glad to have some time without the boys at the house, not because he didn't enjoy their company he had a lot of love for them but he knew with Crowley around things would likely be a little tense with them there too. Bobby didn't want anything making Crowley more uncomfortable than he already was without his usual tailored suit and confidence to hide behind. Right as the coffee had finished brewing the demon in question wandered into the kitchen yawning and rubbing his eyes in a strangely adorable sleepy way. 

"Not a morning person then princess?" Bobby said with a teasing grin on his face as he brought the coffees to the small kitchen table and slid one in front of the chair next to him.

Crowley levelled the hunter with a tiered glare that held none of the usual menace behind it before taking a seat on the offered chair and taking a large gulp from the coffee, grimacing at the bitter taste. 

"No sugar? You masochist!" Crowley snapped pushing the cup away from them as though the sight of it offended him.

The sight of the king of Hell wearing one of Bobby's well-worn plaid shirts with his hair sticking out at odd ends throwing a tantrum about the lack of sugar in his coffee had Bobby chuckling uncontrollably. After a few seconds of trying to maintain his glare at Bobby Crowley too began to crack up at the hunter's laughter.

"See even you have to admit you're a bit ridiculous your highness" Bobby managed between laughs as he got up to rake through one of his cupboards and produced the sugar bowl, bringing it back to the table and attempting to catch his breath from the hilarity. 

"I'm tiered and my wounds aren't healing and you're making fun of me!" Crowley complained while pouring what must have been about eight spoonfuls of sugar in his coffee making Bobby roll his eyes.

"Proper cup to you by the looks of it would be a bowl of sugar with an espresso on the side!" Bobby replied enjoying the way he could bicker with the demon like they normally would.

Crowley made a show of taking a long drink from his cup, making a grunt of approval and setting it back down. "Well we all know tea is superior love, the only time a coffee is truly enjoyable is when you make one Irish"

Bobby tried to hide the grin he had from Crowley calling him love by taking a long drink from his own cup enjoying the bitter taste unlike his grouchy demonic companion. "Fresh out of luck there Crowley I don't have any tea and it's a little early for Irishing up that coffee even by my standards. I'll head into town soon and pick up some supplies if you behave I'll get ya whatever tea ya want." 

Crowley just gave him a tiered smile by way of response before he picked up the note left by Sam. "Very informative one our Moose is with his notes huh?"

"Dean was probably already driving down the drive ready to leave his ass behind when he wrote it" Bobby chuckled fondly. He decided to ask the question he was quite sure he already knew the answer to. "How are ya feeling after this whole...thing with Solomon?" He said trying to be as delicate with it as he could even though he knew Crowley would hate having people walking on eggshells around him. 

Crowley looked at him with a deep tiredness and a heavy dose of despair rolled into one. "Anyone else asked me that Mr Singer and I'd likely lie or slap them stupid." He said taking in a deep breath. "I hate the way he could still get to me even when I've done so much to protect myself from things like him, climbed right to the top of the food-chain in Hell, learned how to access the full force of my demonic power and gathered half-competent followers around me and he still got me" 

His voice cracked over the last words and he looked as though his mind was far away from Bobby's kitchen table. Bobby placed a hand over Crowley's that clutched his coffee mug with a vice-like grip. The hunter waited patiently for him to continue knowing that the demon was likely unsure of how much he was ready to share.

"It was stupid, so stupid to bury the memories to try to forget what he did. By ignoring them I made it so much easier for him to ambush me. He always had a talent for controlling through humiliation and violence. He could make me feel so..weak so...pitiful under his control that I found myself trying desperately to keep him happy. I was barely off the rack didn't know the extent of the power I could wield when I was traded as a demonic slave and became his property. It's not uncommon for new demons to be traded off to powerful beings in exchange for weapons, power or anything that the Ruler of Hell wants. I stayed his property for a long time every part of my existence policed by him that I began to think that I would be so lost without him pulling the strings, making all my decisions for me. He made the mistake of bringing me along to a meeting with Lillith, she saw something in me I guess. She arranged a distraction to separate Solomon and I and we made a deal, she would give me a blade that could kill my captor and I would give her my unending devotion. Something about her choosing me after so much time locked away sparked the rebellion back inside me and I went through with it...she didn't tell me I needed to burn his heart though." 

Crowley had a dark look on his face that Bobby recognised as one he wore often, self hatred and blame. "I had so many opportunities to look into it, find my mistake and kill him properly but I never did. My ignorance did this to me...I did this to me."

"You better quit talking like that none of this was your fault!" Bobby growled glad he had burned that fucker's heart in that ditch destroying him for what he did to his demon. Without thinking he stood and pulled the shorter man into a bone-crushing hug effectively knocking the wind out of the other. "He ain't coming back this time, no one and nothing is ever gonna hurt you like that again not if I can help it."

Bobby didn't care that he was revealing to Crowley the depth of his feelings for him in his statements and his gestures he just wanted to hold on to him for dear life. He didn't know if the demon felt the same or if it was possible for a demon to feel the same about him in this moment he was content to hold onto this man and dream about the possibility of never having to let go. He would protect Crowley with everything he had if Crowley would let him. 

Fuck it he thought.

He looked deeply into the teary eyes of Crowley leaning down slowly he brushed his lips softly against the other's.


	8. I Need Help Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What we've all been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be the last update for a little while as I'm having surgery in a couple days. If I don't die there will be more!

Fuck it he thought.

Before he could stop himself Bobby was brushing his lips against the demon's. Softly without force or aggression, but there was pleading there for Crowley to understand not only that he deserved love but someone could love him.

The shorter man seemed to freeze at the connection maybe out of fear of being hurt again like he had been so many times before by people he thought he could trust. The warmth of Bobby's touch awoke something deep inside of him he thought had long been extinguished by years of torture in Hell and in life. It filled in an emptiness he had not noticed for centuries and Crowley needed more, he threw his arms around the hunter's neck knocking his worn baseball cap to the floor behind him and threading his devilish fingers into the ginger curls he found there, giving them a gentle tug of encouragement.

Bobby growled in response to Crowley suddenly coming to life in his arms he tightened his hold around the demon's middle grasping for dear life. He caught the demon's bottom lip in his mouth and grazed his teeth over it just forceful enough to make Crowley gasp at the sensation, then he plunged his tongue forward into the warmth of the demon's mouth. Much like the first time they had kissed but this time there was no business being attended to this was pure free will and excitement. Their tongues slid against each other and Bobby was reminded of the centuries of experience Crowley had with many different people over the years on the cross roads as the demon's movements were a practised torture ramping up Bobby's desire by the second. 

Then as quickly as it had started they broke apart gasping for air. They looked at each other for what felt like an eternity before Crowley broke the silence. 

"For an old hillbilly you sure are fucking intoxicating" he gasped out with a breathy chuckle.

"I like to keep ya on your toes princess" Bobby replied bringing his arms up under Crowley's shoulders to bring him back up into a kiss, forcing the demon onto his tip- toes so he didn't end up with a crick in his neck from bending down.

Crowley moaned as his already kiss swollen lips were nibbled on again and the gentle rub of Bobby's beard against his face sent twinges straight to his dick. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening, he had always had a soft spot for the hunter ever since he first appeared in his house and got blasted in the chest with rock salt. Robert Singer was nothing if not memorable to the King of Hell and he had to admit that his mind would wander to the surly old human whenever he found himself with a moment spare from the non stop work that it took to rule the underworld. Robert had surprised him when they sealed the deal for his soul he had acted very annoyed and shy leading up to the kiss but when their lips had met the gruff old man had grabbed him by the back of the neck and plundered his mouth for all he was worth. 

Bobby broke this kiss this time much to Crowley's dismay "Listen I really want this, but with everything that happened to ya recently I want you to know I'll wait for as long as you need me to. If years go by and all we do is kiss I'm still one lucky son of a bitch, I don't know where these feelings came from or why and we should talk about it soon but you get to decide the pace of whatever this is between us." 

Crowley was quiet for a few second taking in the Hunter'swords and the promise he made him. If the hunter wanted years with Crowley he would definitely get them he thought. "No one in my life or thereafter has ever given this much of a shit about me and my comfort" he said while absentmindedly combing his fingers through Robert's hair. "I've wanted this for a long time Robert and I'm not going to let fear stand in the way I want you now, haven't we waited long enough already?" 

Bobby grinned back at his demon before picking him up like he was weightless and carried him up the stairs and to his bedroom. He dropped the giggling demon onto his bed before climbing on top of him, straddling the other's hips and continuing their kiss. Crowley moaned into their kiss their clothed crotches rubbing against each other and causing an unbearable friction between them. Crowley unbuttoned Bobby's shirt while the hunter sucked and nibbled at his neck causing him to lose concentration and thrust his hips up against the other's warmth in desperation. Bobby grinned at the sight before him, Crowley underneath him hungry for his touch, he undid the last few buttons of his shirt throwing it to the floor in a heap and felt the demon's hands exploring the newly revealed skin. He then got to work on Crowley's shirt, or the old shirt he had loaned him that the demon had no business looking so cute in. He pulled the shirt off of Crowley with the demon's help and again was confronted with the bruises and wounds that the demon was covered in but also the tattooed dragons that decorated the man's chest and arms. Bobby took in the sight of the demon and though he was battered he was beautiful too letting himself be so vulnerable underneath him after everything he knew how much it meant for Crowley to trust him enough to be doing this. 

Bobby began to softly kiss each one of the bruises he found on the demon's chest and sides causing him to squirm beneath him. So the king of Hell was ticklish? Bobby was definitely going to revisit that fact later but for now he took one of Crowley's nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it causing him to moan and buck his hips against him again. He nipped and sucked the demon's nipple while squeezing and pinching the other with one hand teasing him until he couldn't take it any longer. Crowley gripped Bobby's erection through his jeans and unbuckled the hunter's belt.

"I swear to Satan Robert you'd better stop teasing me I'll flip us over and ride you until I break you" he gasped out pulling Bobby's jeans and boxers down to his knees and groaning as he took in the sight of the Hunter's swollen dick that was already dripping precome. 

Bobby moaned as his erection was freed from his jeans he kicked the clothing the rest of the way off before Pulling the demon's trousers down who helped by lifting his hips off the bed. Bobby also took in the surprisingly welcome sight of the king's neglected erection, he leaned down and licked the head of Crowley's cock gently tasting the saltiness there and causing the demon to bite his lip and bury his fists in the bed-sheets. Enjoying the other man's reaction Bobby licked a long stripe from the base of Crowley's cock to the head. The demon could no longer hold in his moans when Bobby took him in his mouth and began to bob his head up and down in a maddeningly slow rhythm sucking on the head of his cock each time he came back to the top. Crowley couldn't take the wonderful torture the Hunter was administering and dragged the Hunter's head back up into a kiss.

"Fuck me Robert, please! I want to come with you inside me" Crowley pleaded with him.

Bobby complied grabbing for the almost completely unused bottle of lube in his dresser drawer and applying some to his fingers. He circled Crowley's entrance before pressing his index finger into the demon. He knew he had found Crowley's sweet spot when he curled his finger at just the right angle.

"AAH fuck Robert!" 

The demon thrust his hips back down against the hunter's finger until Bobby was confidant he could take another stretching him carefully to make sure he didn't cause him any more pain. When the demon's heated moans became more desperate Bobby added a third finger and once he was satisfied he removed them all and lubed up his dick. 

Crowley watched him his eyes full of lust and hunger and Bobby gently pushed forward moaning at the incredible warmth of the other man, the tight muscle just giving way enough for him to push all the way until his balls rested against Crowley's ass. Bobby paused for his demon to catch his breath before he began to thrust in and out of him. His pace was slow at first but Crowley gripped his hips and begged for him to go faster and harder. Bobby slowly sped up watching the demon come apart beneath him as he drew closer to orgasm. One hand began rubbing Crowley's cock in time with his thrusts drawing out those intoxicating whimpers and moans from him. Crowley's fingers were sure to leave bruises on Bobby's hips as he held on like his life depended on it and with only a few more thrusts of Bobby's dick against his prostate and Bobby's hand rubbing his cock Crowley came hard over his stomach and Bobby's hand. Crowley's orgasm caused him to squeeze harder against Bobby's dick as he thrust inside him to a point that it only took a few more before Bobby was also tipped over the edge coming inside of the demon and collapsing boneless on top of him. 

Bobby rolled off the demon but dragged him against his chest in a tight embrace. Yeah they definitely were gonna be doing that again the hunter thought pressing a small kiss to Crowley's forehead before drifting into the best nap he has had in years.


	9. What are we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some revelations about what could be affecting Crowley's powers come to light and the pair deal with the fact that they slept together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably be bringing this fic to an end soon thanks to everyone who has stuck around through the radio silence surgery recovery had some ups and downs but I'm finally on track again and have my head in a better place to write. Don't worry this won't be my last Crobby fic.

Crowley woke slowly to the morning light filtering through a gap in the hunter's raggedy old curtains. Crowley reached out a hand blindly searching for Robert across the bed but found nothing but empty sheets. He groaned tiredly before wrapping a blanket around his midriff and groggily making his way down the stairs to search for the man who might have just became his new lover? He was too sleepy to even think about starting the age old 'what are we?' conversation, never mind with the ageing hunter who may be in the middle of a gay panic and ran for the hills after waking up in the same bed as the demon.  
After a quick sweep of the kitchen Crowley found said hunter buried in books in his study supposedly on the hunt for a particular passage in a particular tome that considering his chaotic filing system was akin to finding a particular needle in a stack of needles. 

"Crazy train left the station early today I take it?" Crowley said mirth evident in his voice although it didn't lack it's share of affection as he startled the distracted man with his sudden appearance. "Good to know I can still keep you on your toes even without being able to teleport."

"Very funny ya little bastard." Bobby replied only half looking up from the stack of books he was currently scanning through. "There's a pot a coffee in the kitchen some of us spend our mornings a little more productively than the likes of you, sleeping beauty."

"Beauty? Robert you make me blush!" Crowley declared before ducking into the kitchen to grab himself a mug of coffee adding plenty sugar and milk and coming back through. "What are you productive morning person doing then?"

Robert looked sheepishly back at Crowley for a moment clearly trying to choose his words carefully.

"Got a hunch about what's stopping you from using your powers." He said studying the other's face for a reaction.

"Oh? Well I'm all ears." Crowley replied with a slight tremor in his hand as he raised his mug to his lips. He hated being vulnerable in front of anyone, he knew he could trust the hunter but if he were able to protect himself properly again he would be so much more comfortable exploring this new...thing that was building between them. 

"After...last night you fell asleep an I was jus...appreciating your...back an such" Bobby said a blush creeping up his neck and face.

Crowley almost choked on his coffee as he couldn't help but laugh at the hunter's shy approach to admitting his ogling of Crowley as he slept.

"I know! Shut it! Am trying ta say I noticed somethin on your back. Look like somethin is burried under your skin I could see it glowin in the dark."

Crowley dropped his mug to the floor, the smash shook both of them as he tried to control the sudden burst of anger coursing through him. 

"That bloody bastard! I know exactly what he has done!" He yelled before running to the bathroom to examine his back in the mirror.

There it was, the lat thing Crowley wanted to be staring at in the mirror in all it's glory. Originally it had been a ruin engraved into a ring Crowley was forbidden to remove from his finger, a symbol he was told that showed he belonged to Solomon only. The ring he later realised made him weak and almost human so he could feel the pain of Solomon's brutal torture as if he was mortal and had no way of fighting back. Back when he first broke free from the other he had chipped and scratched at the ruin on the ring with the stone walls of his prison until he scratched enough of it out that his powers returned to him. Now he can see that Solomon had figured out how he had overpowered the guards and made an attempt at his life the last time. Now to break the ruin he would need to surgically remove it and had he still been chained to Solomon's bed it would have been virtually impossible. 

Crowley watched the reflection of Bobby appear behind him in the mirror. He felt the strong arms wrap around him the breath in his ear warm and reassuring.

"We are gonna fix this Princess, ah've dug out plenty bullets in my time." Crowley smiled teary eyed back up at the man and knew for possibly the first time in his existence that he was stupidly and insanely in love with a goddamn hunter.


	10. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby digs out the symbol buried in Crowley's back, Crowley finds multiple ways to show his appreciation.
> 
> Gore is clearly spaced so it can be skipped over

Later that evening after hours of research into the best methods for removing power draining symbols, plenty swearing and much whiskey drunk Bobby was ready to dig this thing out Crowley's back. Crowley appeared eerily calm despite the fact that he knew he would feel every cut of the knife that it would take to remove this ruin. As best as Bobby could make of it through the skin the ruin appeared to be forged from some kind of metal as it was hard to the touch and dark under his demon's skin. The symbol was no larger than a British two pound coin Bobby was sure he could dig it out without causing too much damage to Crowley, weeks ago he would've been giddy at the chance to plunge his knife into the snarky bastard but now he shuddered thinking about the pain he was about to cause him. The last thing Bobby wanted now was to be the source of anymore pain for his demon but he knew once he dug this out Crowley would be at full power once again and plenty able to defend himself. The knife he was to use was made of titanium so he could avoid burning the demon's flesh he had boiled the kettle on his old stove top and used the boiling water to sterilise his blade. The knife now sat on a cloth to cool down and Bobby began preparing his dining room for the amateur surgery that was to take place.

The dining table he reasoned would be the best place for Crowley to lay, Bobby lay down a plastic tarp he usually used to help transport the carcasses of the monsters he'd killed to a suitable place for burning. This one of course hadn't been used yet and under the tarp he lay a pillow for Crowley to most likely scream into. Robert made sure he had alcohol nearby to sterilise the wound as well as strong thread for stitching and some towels so he was prepared for any eventuality, this wasn't his first rodeo. Crowley had watched Bobby's ritualistic preparation of the space with grim intrigue and an unreadable expression. Once Bobby was satisfied he turned to his would be patient.

"You trust me Princess?" He asked Crowley with a weary smile.

"More than any other being in any other universe love, let's get this over with." Crowley replied managing a half smile.

*Squeamish readers skip over*  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon removed the flannel shirt he had stolen from Bobby and climbed up onto the table. He gave his hunter a nod of approval so that he knew he was ready and buried his head into the covered pillow trying to keep his breathing as calm as possible. 

The first cut Bobby made burned like fire on Crowley's bruised skin, the demon dug his nails into his hands and bit down on the tarp beneath his head. He was glad Robert had placed an arm between his shoulders both to lean on and to keep him from moving. 

Bobby went into full on hunt mode this was a task that he had to get right as fast and efficiently as he could manage. He finished the first cut without any issues and began his second one cutting an almost L shape so he could attempt to push the disk out of Crowley's skin. The demon to his credit hardly made a sound but Bobby could see the sheen of sweat over his skin and the tense jolts of pain causing his body to arch against the hunter's hold. His second cut was complete and Bobby managed to push the metal disk through the skin and grabbed it triumphantly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Safe zone*

Crowley felt a burst of ecstasy as the pain was replaced by the rush of his power returning to him. He gasped out arching his back as the full force of his demonic essence filled him. He felt weightless his wounds closed and bruises faded away his eyes glowed bright red his weariness dissipated and his hunger vanished. Crowley stood from the table and pulled his startled hunter into a powerful hug, forgetting his own strength and reminding himself to be gentle. 

Suddenly worried that Robert would no longer be interested in him now he was a full demon again and could kill him with an effortless snap of his fingers Crowley searched the hunter's face for fear or hatred. 

Bobby gazed down at Crowley, finally looking like himself again even if he was still only wearing the over-sized pyjama pants that had once belonged to him. Bobby now noticed the dragons emblazoned on the demon's chest and upper arms and began tracing them with his fingers causing Crowley to shiver with his gentle touch. Bobby grabbed the demon by his pert ass and brought him up for a chaste kiss. 

They stayed in their embrace making out like it was the first time all over again until they both were overcome with the need for more. Crowley broke the kiss first to give Robert an evil grin and with a snap of his fingers they were in the Hunter's bedroom naked with Crowley pinning Robert to his bed. 

Bobby gasped with lust as his demon's eyes turned their monstrous red which he had to admit was hot as hell, the demon kept eye contact with him as he slowly crept down Bobby's body, sucking and nibbling on his flesh as he went and causing Bobby to arch his hips hungrily, needing some friction on his aching erection. Crowley now stopped between his legs staring at him, almost daring the hunter to thrust his hips without his permission. Bobby understood that Crowley was in a teasing mood and could only whine as the seconds ticked by far too slowly. His whine turned into a shocked moan as Crowley dipped his head and took Bobby's rather sizeable penis right down to his balls encasing his length in the demon's hot wet mouth. Bobby could feel the tip of his penis brushing against the back of the demon's throat and let out an animalistic growl. Crowley growled low in his throat causing vibrations to ripple along Bobby's length and added suction moving all the way up his dick and plunging back down. He set a steady rhythm going achingly slow upwards and too fast downwards creating a delightful torture to Bobby's weeping cock. 

Eventually Robert grabbed Crowley's hair forcing him to stop. "You may have your Kingly mojo back but you're still my princess"

With that Bobby flipped them over and pinned Crowley to the mattress getting a throaty moan from his demon as he bit down on one of his nipples. He ground his erection against Crowley's almost unable to stop himself from slowing down, he didn't want to cum until he was inside his demon once again. He began stroking Crowley's cock slowly and thrust a finger inside the demon's mouth. 

Crowley obliged sucking and raking his teeth over the hunter's finger until he removed the saliva covered digit and used it to circle the rim of Crowley's hole. The demon wriggled under him trying to force his finger inside causing the hunter to laugh lustfully. 

"Patience baby I'm gonna give you everything you want but I ain't into hurting you."

With that Bobby inserted his index finger and began gliding it in and out in time with his strokes to the King's penis. Crowley thrust down onto Bobby's finger moaning wantonly without any embarrassment. Bobby inserted his another finger working Crowley open slowly drawing the process out and loving every desperate whine and broken noise the demon beneath him made. After teasing Crowley thoroughly with his three fingers Bobby retrieved a condom out his drawer where he also found a bottle of lube with a sticky note upon it with a little heart drawn in red. He grinned down at his demon who looked far too proud of himself and he wrapped the condom on his aching erection, coated his length with plenty of the lubricant and readied himself leaning over the demon who hoisted his thick thighs around the hunter's hips. Bobby kissed Crowley deeply and slowly began pushing himself inside, the heat was so much more overwhelming than the last time but Bobby hardly had time to think about that as Crowley began moaning with glee and chanting out expletives into their kiss that had quickly turned into some rough biting. 

Once Bobby was fully sheathed inside the demon he paused gazing down at the man under him who seemed to understand the intensity of his gaze, before he could completely loose himself in those red eyes Bobby pulled most of the way out and slammed his hips forward plunging back into the demon's warmth. He mimicked what Crowley had fiendishly done to his cock earlier pulling out slowly and thrusting in hard the demon a moaning puddle beneath him clung to his back for life and dug his nails into the flesh there. Bobby groaned as the stinging from the scratches on his back mixed with the ecstasy of fucking his demon into his mattress. Bobby could feel his orgasm building all too soon and began stroking Crowley's dick in time. He wasn't even sure who came first all he could recall is seeing stars in his vision and collapsing on top of an absolutely wrecked Crowley.

He wrapped the demon in his arms and held his head to his heaving chest. Crowley was content to spend eternity like this just listening to the hunter's heartbeat, safe in his embrace. Bobby chuckled lightly causing Crowley's head to bounce on his chest. Crowley looked at him questioningly.

"Sorry Princess I just realised, call is a gay crisis if you want but I'm sure I've gone and fallen in love with your snarky British ass."

Crowley chuckled back. "I know what you mean love I've only gone and fallen in love with a crotchety old hunter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story thank you to everyone who stuck with me through it, don't worry this will not be my last story as I am already working on a new concept for this pairing.


End file.
